I Wish For You
by Fluffy Raikou-Sinful Snackbag
Summary: Hoopa is a new Pokémon, roughly 18,500 years old, making her about 14 in Legendary years. When she meets Jirachi, her world is changed in just one day. Mostly romance, but traces of humor. Random humor. Story is better than summary. Cute/funny One-shot.


**Me: Hi! With the introduction of the new Pokémon Hoopa last year, I came up with the idea for this story. Watched Jirachi Movie, randomly thought of Hoopa, equals HEY! NEW SHIPPING! I call it... NoteRingShipping. Hoopa X Jirachi. A random Mythical pairing i made, my most favorite Pokémon shipping. For some reason, this story is in Kalos.**

 **GA: That's nice. Hoopa's cool. She likes to hang around with Giratina in the Distortion World. I saw her once or twice, but never got to properly meet her.**

 **Me: Disclaimer! We need the disclaimer now! I will give a long list of reasons why we need the disclaimer. First, we are saying that Pokémon or whatever is not mine. The end.**

 **GA: That wasn't long.**

 **Me: Longest speech ever. Ah yeah.**

 **Jirachi: RA1234 doesn't own Pokemon.**

It was a peaceful night on Mt. Pomace in the Kalos region. On the top of the snowcapped mountain, there was a genie-like Pokémon with two horns and three rings. She was called Hoopa, the Mischief Pokémon. True to her classification, she _loved_ to make mischief. There were many times when she had gotten in trouble for it. She'd even gotten other Pokémon to help her. Her best friend, Mew, was also a troublemaker. Mew's favorite trick was to have her brother, Mewtwo, make a mixture that gave whoever drank it uncontrollable laughter. Then they would have hiccups for a few days. They'd even done it to Arceus, creator of what, everything?!

Anyway, Hoopa was on the mountain. She was extremely stressed. There was a certain Pokémon on her mind. He was a gray Pokémon with yellow streamers and blue notes. He had the power to grant wishes. I'm sure you know who he is.

His name is Jirachi.

Hoopa sighed. Mespirit has been messing with her head. Maybe this was some kind of prank. Since Valentines Day, she had feelings for Jirachi that were much stronger than friendship.

(Time Ripple Here)

"No, no, no! No time ripple!" Hoopa shouted. "Let's try a thought bubble"

(Time Ripple Continues.)

 _Flashback, Three Thousand Years Ago_

 _All of the legendaries were gathered at the Hall of Origins. Arceus had gathered everyone around in the main Hall._

 _"Alright everyone," Arceus said. "I have an announcement to make. I have made a new Legendary trio, along with a new region and a new generation of Pokémon. The three new Legendaries, along with the three new Mythicals, are here today. You will meet them, and I expect they'll make some friends. Here are the three Legendaries. Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, come meet everyone!"_

 _First, a blue, deer-like Pokémon called Xerneas walked down the Hall. Next was a red bird-dragon thing called Yveltal. After was a green dragon-snake thingy called Zygarde._

 _"Next, here are the Mythicals; Diancie, Hoopa, and Volcanion!"_

 _Switch POV, Hoopa_

 _Hoopa heard their names being called._

 _"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Hoopa hissed._

 _Diancie shuddered. "I'm nervous. What if nobody like us?"_

 _Volcanion grunted. "Who cares? Let's GO, for the love of Arceus!"_

 _Diancie tipped her head to one side. "Arceus already loves us," she replied in confusion._

 _"Just shut up and GO!" Hoopa forcefully pushed her into the hall. Everyone sweat dropped, seeing the pair of black hands push Diancie out. A few "oohs" and "aahs" came from the Legendaries. Diancie was pretty._

 _Next, Volcanion trudged out. Heatran caught his eye, but he trudged on to join Diancie._

 _Hoopa used Phantom Force and became invisible. She zoomed out in to the Hall. Quickly, she picked a random Pokémon, who just happened to be Mew, and be came visible._

 _"Boo!" Hoopa said._

 _Mew jumped. Hoopa laughed. "Did I scare you?" she asked._

 _Everyone laughed at that. Poor Mew trembled, scared badly._

 _Later..._

 _Hoopa hung out with Mew. Literally. Hoopa hung from the ceiling while getting to know Mewtwo and Jirachi. Jirachi was a Shiny, while his sister was a regular. Each Legend or Myth had a brother or sister who was Shiny. Hoopa's brother was Shiny. Volcanion's sister was Shiny. Diancie's sister was Shiny._

 _Hoopa was explaining how she learned about the phenomenon of her hoops, which was not making much sense._

 _"... So, after class and finally getting it down, I realized that now I finally know the difference between an ozone molecule and an oxygen molecule." Hoopa finished her long story._

 _Jirachi sweat dropped. "Hoopa, could you explain all that again, starting from the part that didn't make sense?" Jirachi asked._

 _"You must mean the beggining," Diancie passed by, throwing the words over her shoulder.  
_

 _Valentines Day, Two Thousand Years Ago (only about four and a half years for the Legends.)_

 _Once again, all of the Legendaries were gathered in the Hall of Origins. It was Valentines Day, and crazy stuff had happened in the two thousand years that had passed since Hoopa's creation._

 _First, Volcanion had started dating Heatran._

 _Latias now had a son._

 _Hoopa and Mew now had done ten million pranks._

 _Jirachi became one of Hoopa's closest friends._

 _Now, everyone was handing out Valentines, and Hoopa saw Groudon telling something to Kyogre. Hoopa lazed on the couch, because nobody had given her a gift. Nobody really knew what Hoopa liked, being a Ghost type. However, somebody knew exactly what she liked._

 _Jirachi approached Hoopa. "Hey, Hoopa. Nobody got you anything?"_

 _"Nope. I'm a weirdo, nobody knows what to get a weirdo."_

 _"I got you something. You'll love it. It's for pranking, and I dare you to offer it to Arceus."_

 _Hoopa grinned. "Thanks, Chi'," she said, using his nickname. "What'll it do?"_

 _"You'll see."_

 _Hoopa giggled, taking the glass of stuff that looked like water. She took it over to Arceus._

 _"Hey, Arceus. Want some water?"_

 _Arceus smiled. "Thank you, Hoopa. How nice."_

 _Arceus drank it, then a bemused look spread across his face._

 _"Driew gnihtemos knard I." (I drank something weird.) he said._

 _Hoopa burst out laughing. "You're talking backwards! Words and sentences!"_

 _Arceus suddenly looked angry. "Ecrof eht esu t'nac I!" (I can't use the Force!) he exclaimed._

 _"You're also random!" Hoopa was on the floor, rolling with laughter._

 _Arceus's face shifted to confusion. "Torrac a em llac uoy did yhw?" (Why did you call me a carrot?")_

 _Everyone burst out laughing. Arceus looked angry again. "Ereh attuo m'I! Oot, evael elpoep uoy!" (I'm outta here! You people leave, too!)_

 _At this, the laughter shifted to a giggle as Arceus left, then some Legends left. Most of them, actually. Everyone except Jirachi and Hoopa, still rolling with laughter._

 _"Do you remember what he said? 'Ereh attuo m'I! Oot, eveal elpoep uoy!'" Jirachi gasped in between laughs. The imitation made Hoopa laugh even harder until there were tears falling and she was clutching her sides._

 _"That... Was... SICK!" Hoopa shouted in between laughs. Soon enough, they estopped rolling and laughing and tried to get their breathing under control. Hoopa levitated to her normal level._

 _"I should probably be getting back to my cave with Diancie and Volcanion."_

 _Jirachi looked disappointed. "No, don't. Wanna come spend the night with me? It'd be fun, and I live alone."_

 _Hoopa blinked, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. "Okay, but don't try anything funny. I'm only 14." (In reality, Jirachi is about 519,009 years old, so he's maybe 16, and Hoopa is about 18,500 years, about 14.)  
_

 _Jirachi trilled with excitement, and twirled up into the air. Hoopa smiled. Jirachi hardly ever trilled, but when he did, she thought he was super cute. "Let's go!" Jirachi called. They raced down the hall and played Chase to the end of the Hall. They made a sonic boom as they shot out of the building in the clouds, and made a steep dive toward the ground. Slowing down so they could maneuver through the trees, they raced to the hill. But then, Hoopa tripped on a stone and tumbled down the hill. Jirachi caught her, and they tumbled together. They landed at the bottom of the hill, Jirachi landed on top of Hoopa, panting. Hoopa breathed heavily. Neither of them noticed the awkward position, so they wondered why random Pokemon stopped and stared before thinking better of it. Hoopa relaxed a bit. His very presence soothed her. His brightly colored form always cheered people up. He had a calming aura that put everyone at ease._

 _Jirachi put his hands on the ground to help hold him up as he looked at Hoopa. He liked her a lot. Her rings sparkled like golden earrings. She had a distinctive smell of a rainstorm over a field of jasmine. Sweeter than a Sweet Scent. Her eyes glimmered a pretty shade of emerald. They were brighter and more beautiful than you could imagine._

 _Both looked into each others eyes. The world seemed to disappear around them._

End Flashback

"Glad that's over," Hoopa said, hating time ripples. She looked at the blank blue note in her hands. Jirachi had lost it, as had Hoopa lost one of her rings. It was a bit of a coincidence. But that wasn't on Hoopa's mind. She wanted to write a note on it, so when she returned it, he'd see it. She sighed. Hoopa wasn't sure he'd like that. Her worst fear right now is rejection. What if, she wondered, he doesn't liked me back?

Taking a deep breath, she liquefied a Shadow Ball and grabbed a stick. She tapped the stick onto the ground. She grinned and began writing.

 _Dear Jirachi,_

 _Do you remember that day on Valentines Day? I really enjoyed it. It was one of, if not the, the best day in my 18,500 year life. Why? Because I was with you. I was in contact with you closer than I thought was possible. My wish, is that you could realize how much you mean to me._

 _Love,_

 _Hoopa_

Hoopa read it over once, twice, three times before nodding to herself. She froze as she heard a levitating Pokémon blow pebbles away behind her. Sensing Jirachi's calming presence, she relaxed. Hoopa felt a ring slip onto her horn.

"I found your ring," a voice said soothingly into her ear. Hoopa relaxed even more. She turned to see Jirachi's smiling form.

Hoopa couldn't help but blush a little. "I found your note," she said. "Here, I'll put it back on."

"Okay." Jirachi blushed at the contact as Hoopa accidentally placed her hand on his head. The note had the side with the words facing out. She was hoping he'd invite her to sleep over again, or see his reflection while she was here. Jirachi didn't notice that the note felt slightly heavy due to ink. He smiled. "Why don't we go visit the lake? I hear it's super clear on the full moon."

Hoopa nodded. "Sure."

Jirachi trilled again. He took off into the sky, Hoopa following. They laughed as they zoomed through the air. Spotting the lake's bright shine, Hoopa veered down, Jirachi following. She uprooted some young plants as she landed. Jirachi landed squarely on his tiny feet. Hoopa turned and jumped into the lake. Jirachi sat at the lake's edge, watching Hoopa play.

"Wait!" Hoopa called, overly dramatic. "Your reflection looks better than the moon!" Jirachi laughed.

"Really?" He said, looking at his reflection. He noticed one note had been written on. He took it off as Hoopa swam ashore. Reading it over and over again, he wasn't sure Hoopa wrote what she meant. Hoopa was right next to him.

Hoopa shifted uncomfortably. She waited as Jirachi read the note. Then, he said the two words she didn't want to hear.

"Wait...what?"

Hoopa turned away, sadness bubbling up inside her. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She heard Jirachi speak again, but she didn't hear. She screwed her eyes shut, feeling a tear roll down her face. Followed by more tears. Jirachi read it again and again, faster and faster. Jirachi spoke again, saying the completely wrong thing.

"I don't get it. What do you mean? The note is a bit complicated. I don't get it."

Hoopa felt tears drip off of her chin. Jirachi noticed them hit the ground. He rested his hand on her shoulder, he tried to find something to say, but Hoopa turned and violently smacked his arm away. Bursting into tears, she zoomed off, leaving a baffled Jirachi by the lake.

Hoopa cried as she zoomed away, back to Mt. Pomace. Landing on her favorite rock, she looked upon the Kalos region. She saw the human-tower in Lumiose City. She saw the vast mountains where Volcanion called home. Last of all, she looked upon the sea and the seaside cities. She looked down the cliff she was on.

I'm going to kill myself, she decided. Living without Jirachi, she thought, was no way to live.

See, Legendaries are immortal, but Mythical Pokémon are only semi-immortal. If you stab a Mythical with something sharp, she will die. They live forever, but if mortally injured, they will die if not treated.

Hoopa used Smack Down on herself to slam her into the ground and disable her levitation. She landed on the very edge. She felt herself rolling, and sheer terror struck her as she fell.

But then, something flew out from out of nowhere. It caught Hoopa as she fell. Hoopa blinked in confusion and surprise as another Jirachi tossed her into the air, enabling her to levitate again. Hoopa looked on. Hey, this couldn't be...?

"Star-Girl! Is that you?" Hoopa exclaimed.

Star-girl nodded. "The one an' only. Girl, why were y'all thinkin' of killin' yaself?"

Hoopa smiled at Star-girl's Southern accent. "Well, I just gave a love letter to your brother, and..." Hoopa's eyes watered again. "It...it couldn't have gone worse!" Hoopa burst into tears again. Star-girl caught her in a hug. Hoopa hugged back, sobbing.

"Now, we both know mah brother is a nut. Get used to it. His brain is the size of a peanut, Ah swear. Just talk to 'im. Explain your feelings. He might understand."

Hoopa let go and wiped her eyes. Star-girl gave her a handkerchief, and Hoopa blew her nose. "Thanks, Star-girl. Now I think I can get through to that idiot. I'm gonna go!"

Star-girl grabbed Hoopa's shoulder. "Wait. Before ya go, your brother Oop? The Shiny Hoopa? I'm datin' him now."

Hoopa hugged her friend. "Great! My life's not a bunch of hoopla after all!"

 _(Badum, crash!)_

Hoopa charged of in excitement. She raced to the lake where Jirachi laid. Jirachi was asleep, the red note still in his hand. Hoopa waved her hand in front of his face. She looked around, dying to find a funny way to wake him up. It came to her when she saw Pomeg Berry thorns. Those would do. She plucked one off, and didn't get pricked, much to her surprise. Hoopa floated back over to Jirachi. Readying her thorn,she giggled before pricking one of Jirachi's sensitive streamers. He yelped as he jerked awake. He jumped into the air. Hoopa burst out laughing. Jirachi noticed this and zoomed down.

"Oh, really?" Jirachi giggled. He knew one thing about Hoopa that no one else knew:

Hoopa was ticklish.

He ran his fingers under her chin lightly. Hoopa laughed harder. Focusing her energy, she heaved upward, throwing Jirachi off. She giggled and zoomed off back to Mt. Pomace. Jirachi chased after. They laughed as they landed onto the mountain. Jirachi decided to bring the note up.

"So, Hoopa, what did you mean when you wrote the note?"

Hoopa looked away. "Maybe you could use your brain. You've still got it."

"My brain or the note?"

Hoopa didn't laugh, though she would've liked to. "Both, you idiot. I'm saying that was the best day ever because it was with you. You mean much more to me than a friend. What could any idiot take from that?" A tear rolled down her face.

Jirachi grabbed her chin. "It means, you've always wanted to do _this._ "

He smashed his lips into hers. Hoopa was caught by surprise. Jirachi closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Hoopa was too shocked to kiss back, as much as she wanted to. Jirachi opened his eyes, seeing a surprised Hoopa, though not as surprised as he expected. He drew away from her.

"Did you...not like that?" Jirachi asked, worried he'd done something to offend her. Hoopa's eyes began to sparkle. Hoopa leaned forward and embraced Jirachi.

"It's okay."

Jirachi smiled and hugged back.

They pulled away, still grabbing each other, and realized they had risen.

Hoopa pushed her head into his neck. "I love you." Hoopa whispered.

"I love you, too."

Hoopa pulled her head out for a kiss. They let in the middle, all love and passion for each other in that kiss.

A tear of joy trickled down both of their faces, met at the sides, and feel off in the shape of a heart.

 **Me: You know the drill. Review please. No, no flames!**


End file.
